You Whom Torments My Soul
by ComicCreator
Summary: By this point in time, he was beginning to wonder if maybe she hated him. Maybe the love he'd fooled himself into believing was fading away. OCxNeru, rating may increase.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vocaloid. I do, however, own Daiki. Check my dA listed on my profile to find out more about him. It is is advised you do this before reading.**

**

* * *

**The gentle sounds of footsteps were heard going down the apartment complex's hallway. The echo of beeping quickly following after, going in a rhythmical tune. Eventually the footsteps stopped, however, the beeping did not. A young female, about the age of seventeen, stopped in front of one of the many apartment doors. Her right hand holding a phone, the source of the echoed beeping sound. She quickly rose her left fist, banging on the door loudly. This was so whoever was inside actually heard her.

Almost immediately, the door swung open, showing a male about her age, seventeen. "Damn it, Neru!" He exclaimed loudly. "Don't knock so loud!" He quickly said quieter, since it was pretty late out to cause loud mishaps. She scoffed, closing her phone and brushing her long side tail away from her body with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. But half the time I knock, you don't hear it. So this time I made SURE you could." She spoke clearly and firmly. "So don't even start with me, Daiki." She gave him a threatening glare.

Daiki rolled his eyes, not taking the glare as seriously as Neru would have hoped. "Just hurry up and come in." He said as he stepped out of the way way, making room in the doorway so she may be able to enter the apartment. Without hesitations, she walked in. Daiki watched her, shutting the door behind themselves. "Just give me a couple of minutes. I'm not ready yet." She nodded in annoyance. "Whatever." She said before sitting down on the nearby couch, leaning back as she started texting various people as soon as her bottom hit the couch cushion.

Daiki watched her slightly, going back to his room as to complete his outfit for the evening. Neru continued waiting out in the living room, and what she thought was five minutes was actually an hour, Daiki eventually came out, fully prepared for the night ahead of them. She glanced up from her phone, a bit disappointed now since she was no where near done with texting people through her phone. "Hmph, time to go already?" Obviously not sounding excited about this date.

The sound in Neru's voice disappointed Daiki. He actually wanted this night to go right, unfortunately, it was already headed down a very, very bumpy road. Neru stood up, although she didn't put her phone away, which didn't put Daiki into much of a better mood. "Let's just get going." Neru said monotonically. Daiki responding with a small nod of the head. Eventually, the two headed out of the apartment. To Daiki's dismay, Neru continued on with her texting, looking even more bored with the idea of going on a date with Daiki.

Aggravation was starting to rise up in Daiki every time Neru's finger pressed a cellphone button. As they were nearing the restaurant, Daiki promised Neru he would take her, he turned to her with a stern look. "Give me the cellphone." He said in a strong, clear, demanding tone. Neru darted her eyes right at him, not happy with the statement now floating in the air. "No." She said simply, not willing to just hand it over, even it they were on a supposed date. Daiki growled at the rejection. He quickly lashed his hand out and swiped the phone from her. "Hey!" She shouted in surprise. "Give that back you fucking jackass!" She snarled angrily before trying to retrieve the phone from him, looking very close to just punching him to make him drop it.

Quickly, Daiki pulled his hand away from Neru, stashing the confiscated cellphone in his pants pocket. He straightened out his 'kingly' jacket. "Hmph. Now we can focus on our DATE." He proclaimed, still not happy with Neru's reluctance to giving him her cellphone for the sake of their date. Neru was glaring daggers at him by now, her veins pumping as she just wanted to choke Daiki for taking her cellphone away. Already feeling the withdrawal symptoms.

Daiki smirked smugly to himself. "Now. Let's go." He tried to grab Neru's hand, but was responded with a firm smack to the top of his hand. "Augh!" He groaned wildly, glaring at her now. "What the Hell?" He yelled, very furious at her. "You're not touching me unless you give me back my damn phone." She said, glaring at him still. Daiki growled in frustration. "I'm not giving it back. If I do, you'll worry more about the damn text messages then this date!" He complained. Neru scoffed. "Fine. But don't expect me to touch, or talk to you." She said firmly. Daiki rolled his eyes a bit, not believing that threat at all. They finally went into the restaurant, Daiki getting their table. When the waiter dropped their menus off, Daiki at least attempted talking to Neru. "Hm...Do you think the chicken will be any good?" He asked calmly. Neru just ignored him. Silently looking through her menu.

Daiki sighed to himself unhappily, already not liking this silent treatment from her. He continued looking through his menu, eventually finding something he would enjoy. Chicken with a side of mashed potatoes, optional butter. It made him hungry each time he thought about it. He waited eagerly upon the arrival of the waiter. Neru just waited quietly, setting her own menu down when she found something she wanted to eat. They both sat in silence, until the waiter came up to them asking for their orders. Neru looked at the waiter. "Soup. With crackers." She said, looking back at the table, wanting to avoid eye contact with Daiki as the waiter quickly wrote it down in the little notepad he had. The waiter looked at Daiki. "Mashed potatoes and chicken please..." He said as the waiter quickly wrote it down. "Would you like anything else?" He questioned them before they both responded at the same time, almost like twins. "Some water would be nice." They quickly looked at each other, but Neru just shot Daiki a glare.

Daiki quickly looked away, so he wouldn't be yelled at by her. The waiter wrote down water before walking off. Leaving the two in a bitter silence. Or at least it was bitter to Daiki. Neru just crossed her arms and waited. Still avoiding eye contact with Daiki. The silence was slowly getting to him, but he forced himself not to say anything. Fearful that Neru would snap at him just for trying to start up a conversation with her. The two of them sat in complete silence for about an hour until their food finally arrived at their table. Much to Daiki's displeasure, since he did not think their food would take that long to cook and be served. Especially with how simple their meals were. He cussed under his breath lightly as his plate was being set down in front of him. He threatened to himself that this meal better be good. Considering the amount of money he would be spending on the meal. Neru just downright not cared about it. The one paying for the whole meal was Daiki, not her. So she didn't care how long it took to arrive or how horrible it tastes. He was the on who'd regret buying this semi-expensive meal for them.

Taking in a deep breath, Daiki started eating his prepared good, cringing slightly from how spicy the seasoning happened to be. He shuddered lightly, but grew used to it. The chicken tasted rather good, the opposite of what he thought it would taste like. But this made him feel relieved about him having to pay for the meal. The both ate their meals in silence, the tension intensifying the longer Daiki had to deal with it. He was starting to get fed up with this silence, feeling very willing to just give the phone up. Then he realized, yes, it would make her happy, but it doesn't mean that she will talk to him. The thought of Neru just texting the night away made him furious. He quickly sighed calmly, continuing on with eating his meal. Wanting to disregard the topic he continues thinking about.

Neru on the other hand, she was eating her soup slowly, not wanting to deal with Daiki after everything that had already happened over the course of the night. "Moron. Taking my damn phone away." She though to herself. "Now it's boring as Hell right now..." She continued with her thoughts, huffing angrily. Her thoughts continued on with their ranting, not taking one moment to put in some consideration that Daiki took away her phone so they could actually have a conversation amongst themselves.

The two soon finished their meal. At this point Daiki was taking Neru's cellphone out of his pocket since he'd rather not have her angry at him for the rest of his life. He took it out, setting it on the table. "Since... You're not talking, and not planning on talking to me, you cn have your stupid phone back." He huffed. Just as he predicted, she swiped the phone away, immediately starting to text the contacts on her phone. She looked really eager about finally getting her phone back. Although she continued to ignore him, possibly more so then usually. Daiki just simply sighed to himself. Standing up from the table. "I will see you later..." He said, Neru ignoring him, setting the money down on the table to pay for the meal. He quickly, yet swiftly, left the restaurant without any other comments towards Neru.

About fifteen minutes passed, Neru texted her last persona before looking up to glance at Daiki. However, once she realized that he disappeared, she got rather mad at him for just leaving her there. She looked at the table, seeing the meal money. She started before letting out a disappointed sigh. She then rolled her eyes. "Hmph. Why did he leave early?" She asked herself. "It's not like he has anywhere else to go." She quickly stated, smirking at the fact Daiki paid for the meal before he ran off. "Oh well. Whatever. At least he paid." She chuckled before looking at her phone, checking if there were messages, oddly enough, she didn't have any texts back. This was confusing, as her friends respond within minutes to her texts. Eventually, she stood up from her seat and headed out of the cafe. Predicting to herself that Daiki is probably just sitting outside of the restaurant.

Once she was outside, she looked around calmly, but stared as there was no sight of Daiki anywhere. She didn't seem too hyped up about this discovery. If he wasn't outside of the restaurant, then he was obviously at his apartment. She couldn't think of other places he would have gone. Once she sorted her mind out, she continued on to to just go back to her home, not wanting to bother with Daiki's sudden disappearance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;** Took longer then expected, but here is chapter two. I was planning to post this after I finished chapter three, but oh well. Chapter three is in progress right now, so yeah, just be patient again. XD

* * *

Several days passed, Neru sitting on the couch in her living room. She was texting her friends, since now they were responding immediately again. This made her glad, especially after the bad date with Daiki the other night. She liked staying home texting her friends, but of course watch television occasionally. After sending a text, she had realized that she hadn't heard from Daiki since their date night. She didn't seem to care at first, but now that the realization hit her, it seemed to be the only thing on her mind. Her mind continued to advance towards the thought, after Daiki's disappearance, she noted that he basically calls, or at least texts her everyday. Which hasn't done at all since his disappearance from the restaurant. This was rather a foreign thing to her, she didn't like it. The idea of him giving her the cold shoulder made her stomach churn. "He wouldn't ignore me!" She said to herself in a rather stern tone. Trying to reassure her thoughts. With a shake of the head, she turned her television on, wanting to get Daiki out of her head.

Later that night, around dinnertime, Neru made herself a meal, eating it at the diniing room table. As always, she was texting her friends rapidly. Although, she still didn't hear from Daiki over the course of the day. Of course, it was probably something she shouldn't be upset about, the thought just wouldn't leave her alone. She slowly set her phone down, attempting to just stop texting for the moment. Not wanting to look at her phone. Being ignored by Daiki wasn't something she was used to, thoughts like that never occurred to her. She always thought he would pay attention to her, and bother her. Now that it's happened, she feels a little lost, eventually gripping onto her head as she began to achieve a headache.

"Why hasn't he called me...?" She muttered to herself, expecting an answer, unfortunately, the only thing that could be heard was the television she left on. She sighed deeply as she picked her phone up. She felt hesitant as she looked at the phone. No texts. Although, it should've been predicted that she wouldn't have any texts seeing as it didn't ring. Although, she was relieved about not recieving any texts, as she really didn't want to talk to anyone else at the moment. She was silent for a moment before she slowly looked at her phone and quickly dialed in Daiki's number. The dial tone was heard as she helpd the phone up to her eat. The dial tone continued for a couple of seconds, then it just went to Daiki's voicemail. This made Neru shut her phone and let out a deep sigh. "What the hell could possibly be doing?" The thought wandered through her head, eventually coming to the idea of just going to see if Daiki was at his apartment. She honestly really hoped he was, since now the worried churning in her stomach was beginning to hurt a lot.

Neru stood up from the dining table, grabbing her half full plate. She walked into the Kitchen and set the plate down by the sink, planning to wash it when she got back home. Neru quickly headed for the door, pocketing her cellphone then walking out the front door. She left the door unlocked, believing that she wouldn't be gone for very long. Maybe for about fifteen and twenty minutes. Once she was on the sidewalk, she dashed in the direction of the apartment complex Daiki lived in. However, the nervous churning in her stomach made it hard for her to run, so she decided to slow down to a walk. About five minutes, or what felt like thirty minutes to her, she arrived at the apartment complex. This realization made her perk up quickly, walking a little faster towards the complex.

As soon as Neru got to Daiki's apartment, she knocked on the door loudly, but quickly felt slightly nervous about that. Even though it was only seven 'o clock, she remembered that Daiki yelled at her for knocking so loud when it was late out, she could've awoke sleeping people. She shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts, trying to focus on the door in front of her. She waited for several seconds, no answer. Her stomach churned painfully once again, but this time she gripped onto her stomach from how painful it was. "C-Calm down, Neru..." She whispered to herself harshly, trying to relax. Neru stared at the door, knocking on the once more, but this time more gently. However, she still got no answer. She was becoming a little paranoid as a few more minutes passed by. She hesitated a little, reaching for the doorknob. She turned it slowly, which showed that it was unlocked. This made her a bit curious why it was unlocked. Neru slowly opened the door up and walked into the apartment cautiously. "Daiki...?" She said in a slightly raised tone. She waited for a second or two, no answer.

Neru closed the door behind her slowly, quickly switching on the apartment light, wanting to calm her nerves down. It helped her a little, but, of course, she was still afraid about the Daiki situation at hand. She quickly ventured deeper into the apartment. Neru headed straight for Daiki's room, hoping that he would be in there, sleeping. Unfortunate for her, he wasn't in there. This made her feel shivers run down her back rapidly. She explored the room lightly, quickly spotting Daiki's cellphone. She just stared at the cellphone, wondering why he would just leave it on the bed, but she just considered that since he wasn't a big phone addict, much like herself, he wouldn't want to carry it around everywhere he went. Although it made her hurt a little inside, showing that he is just probably giving her the cold shoulder.

Suddenly, she heard something behind her, she quickly twirled around. Nothing was there. Neru's eyes were rather wide from fear, but quickly she shook her head violently. Trying to calm herself down. However, at this point it was very hard to just do that, since now she was feeling extremely frightened. Her eyes quickly darted around the room. Her need for wanting to find something as a clue raised, since now she wanted to get out of the room, and the apartment in general. As she continued to look around, her eyes darted over to the dresser. She stared, seeing a folded up note laying on the dresser. "Eh?" She pondered before slowly walking over to it, picking it up slowly. Her hands were shaking now, afraid of what the note will say. "A grocery list...?" She muttered.

However, a rational thought ran through her head. It frightened her greatly the more she thought about it. It did seem like a ridiculous assumption, but the thought continued to come at her. It was very well possible that it could be it. She did ignore him on the date, she was a little rude to him, and she did give him the cold shoulder for the whole date. Which made him get up and leave. She started to feel more fearful at the thought.

"M-Maybe...Maybe it's a... A... Suicide... Note...?" She muttered under her breath as she looked back at the folded piece of paper. Her hands now shaking violently at this huge possibility.


End file.
